forzafandomcom-20200223-history
McLaren 570S Coupé
The 2015 McLaren 570S Coupé, often simply called the McLaren 570S, is the first entry in McLaren's new "Sport Series" model range. It appears in Forza Motorsport 6 and Forza Horizon 3. The powerplant of the McLaren 570S is a variant of McLaren's M838T 3.8 L (3,799 cc) twin-turbocharged V8 engine, with the codename M838TE. It produces 562 HP (570 PS) at 7,500 rpm and 443 lb-ft (600 Nm) of torque at 5,000~6,500 rpm. The car also features McLaren's SSG seven-speed dual-clutch seamless shift automatic transmission with paddle shifters. The car is built on McLaren's MonoCell II carbon monocoque chassis and comes with Pirelli P ZERO Corsa tires, the front 225/35/R19 and the rear 285/35/R2. The McLaren 570S is capable of doing 0-60 mph in an officially stated 3.1 seconds (although Car and Driver confirmed a faster time of 2.7), 0-124 mph in 9.5 seconds, and a top speed of over 204 mph (328 km/h). Description : "It might be slotted below McLaren’s extravagant P1 and 650S, but there’s nothing entry-level about the 570S. This masterpiece of McLaren expertise instead targets a different segment of clientele and does so with astounding results. Taking cues from the P1’s front end, the 570S is smart not only in looks but also how the air passes over every bit of its flowing body curves. Behind the luxurious and functional cockpit is a twin-turbo 3.8-liter V8 that delivers an exhaust note that is almost as glorious as the feeling of the car’s ungodly acceleration. The 570S is a car whose beauty is only surpassed by its performance." - Forzamotorsport.net description for Forza Motorsport 6http://forzamotorsport.net/en-us/news/fm6_turn10_select_car_pack Acquisition * Forza Motorsport 6 - 150,000 CR (requires Turn 10 Select Car Pack) * Forza Horizon 3 - 240,000 CR Statistics Performance Index Benchmark Conversions * Engine - 6.0L V12 (Ferrari Enzo Ferrari - Forza Motorsport 6 only), 2.6L 4 Rotor - Racing (Mazda #55 Mazda 787B - Forza Motorsport 6 only), 5.2L V10 (Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 - Forza Horizon 3 only), 6.5L V12 (Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 - Forza Horizon 3 only) * Drivetrain - AWD * Aspiration - Twin Turbo, Centrifugal Supercharger, Positive Displacement Supercharger (Engine swaps only) Driving Characteristics The McLaren 570S Coupé may be the lowest-ranked McLaren in the entire series, but it's still a solid performer in its class. Carrying performance traits typical of a McLaren (excellent all-round stats), the 570S is indeed a solid performer for a Sports Series model. It primarily competes with the Porsche 911 Turbo S (991). In terms of drag race capabilities, the McLaren 570S actually beats even the McLaren F1 and McLaren F1 GT. This, however, should come as no surprise since the 570S utilizes newer technology that allows faster, seamless shifting. Gallery FM6 McLaren570SCoupé.png|2015 McLaren 570S Coupé in Forza Motorsport 6. FH3 McLaren570SCoupé.png|2015 McLaren 570S Coupé in Forza Horizon 3. Trivia * The McLaren 570S Coupé is the only McLaren in the Forza Motorsport series that allows a 2.6 L 4 Rotor engine swap. * By default, the McLaren 570S Coupé's mirror casings and roof are painted the same as the body color instead of being carbon fiber. This is an option for some real-life models. References Category:V8 Category:Cars (Forza Motorsport 6) Category:Cars (Forza Horizon 3) Category:Exotic Category:Supercars